Wireless interactive client devices, such as smartphones, audio/video devices, or internet-of-things devices, can be activated in sequences for various purposes, such as for entertainment, security, or education purposes. In one approach, the sequences assume that client devices are stationary, and information regarding their locations is manually programmed. In this approach, as mobile client devices change locations, the sequences may become unsuitable for their purposes, and require reprogramming.
In another approach, wireless positioning techniques are used to track the locations of interactive client devices. Some of those current wireless positioning techniques rely on satellites and/or base stations, which are commercially limited in accuracy to approximately a couple meters and susceptible to interference caused by material obstructions, such as walls, windows, and concrete floors, which can further limit the accuracy. Other current wireless positioning techniques rely on multiple indoor access points and/or tracking systems, which are expensive and inherently complex to setup, operate, and maintain, requiring specially trained engineers and/or technicians for service. And even other current wireless positioning techniques rely on received signal strength indication (RSSI), which has high error rates for indoor client devices. Moreover, indoor wireless positioning techniques relying on cameras, or other sensors that reveal information beyond just the location of a client device, are unsuitable for private areas, such as hotel rooms or classified facilities.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for dynamically sequencing activation of mobile client devices indoors in a simpler, more accurate, cheaper, and non-intrusive manner.